


A Quarter After Three

by Liveforthestars



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, idrk what im doing, if this is bad im sorr, pre BAU fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthestars/pseuds/Liveforthestars
Summary: I was listening to 3:15 by Bazzi and this is a fic of what would happen if Aaron and Emily fell in love while Aaron was working for security for the Ambassador. This is set when Aaron is training to join the FBI and is set during a phone call after the two broke up because of long distance but are still close friends.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 8





	A Quarter After Three

**Author's Note:**

> hi basically everything you need to know is in the summary and i highly suggest listening to 3:15 by bazzi while reading this :) i do not own this song or criminal minds, enjoy the story :) song lyrics are in italics and im sorry if this isn't good this is my first song fic

It was late and Aaron Hotchner was very tired. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. FBI training was grueling, but he loved it. The one thing he truly loved more however, was calling him right now. He answered the phone as he often looked forward to middle of the night talks with Emily.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hey." God Aaron loved her voice, it was almost angelic for him.

"How are you?"

Emily laughed and with that a pang tugged at his chest. He missed that laugh. He missed her.

_Hurts to see you laugh 'cause I know I'll fucking miss that_

"Really? God who knew FBI training would make you become so formal? I'm just teasing Aaron, I'm good. I miss you though. How has it been a year since I've seen you? God it's crazy, but I still feel like I know you better than myself." Aaron wholeheartedly agreed. He may not get everything, but he got Emily.

_Haven't seen you in a year, but I still get you_

"Has it really been that long?," Aaron knew it was true but it was still hard to believe.

"Yeah." She sounded tired. He was worried about her. "How's Haley?"

Aaron cringed. Haley was the girl he went on a few dates with just to see if he could move on from Emily. She was happy for him. But he couldn't even imagine the pain he would've felt if she started dating someone new. Haley was okay, if not somewhat dry. 

_I can't even lie, think of you when I'm with her_

"Haley's okay. But Em, You and I both know that she doesn't compare to you. She never will."

_Forget them other bitches, I will put 'em to the side_

"Aaron, you can't stay stuff like that."

"Why? We both know it's true," Aaron was getting angry now. It was hard for him to not be with Emily when he was so in love with her. 

"Because if you keep saying shit like that, all of my feelings are going to come out."

"Is that a bad thing? How do I make you feel Em?"

"You make me feel alive." Aaron's breath hitched at that. He felt the exact same way. 

_You made me feel alive_

"You know I was thinking about all the wild times we had earlier," Aaron began.

_Times that we have, so wild, can't forget that_

"A bottle of Tito's in my room and we danced. I was thinking about that earlier. It's one of my favorite memories," he could here the serenity in Emily's voice when she recalled that memory. He smiled, that was one of the best day's he's had in a long while.

_Tito's in your dorm room, we're dancing_

"I remember that night you told me Emily how you felt everyone assumed you got where you are because of your mother. Do you recall what I said?"

"God how the fuck do you know I was feeling that way tonight."

"You wouldn't have brought up the dancing otherwise."

"Ugh you're annoying," she grumbled. "But you said fuck anyone who doubts you."

_Hope you know you fire, fuck anyone who doubts you_

"I still mean it," Aaron's voice was soft now. It was also filled with the love he often didn't let people see.

"I know," Emily's voice was near a whisper her tell that she was close to tears. Aaron was close to them too. "Tell me you like it there. Tell me you love it, that you don't regret a single thing, because this is too fucking hard. Being away from you doing this, is so fucking hard a lot harder than I ever imagined," Emily's voice was now thick with tears. 

"Life here is great, I love what I do. I want to say I have no regrets, but we both know that's not true. I will always regret leaving you."

_Life out in Cali has been great, I'm committed  
You the only thing that makes me wish things were different_

"Aaron, god I miss you. But we need to move on. We can't be stuck in the past forever Aaron."

_Maybe I'm stuck in the past, girl  
Not willing to let it all go_

"Maybe it doesn't have to be the past."

Emily paused for a long moment. He got excited thinking maybe she would agree. They could have a future together, she just needed to say yes.

"It does, I'm in school, you're in training it's just too hard right now."

_For a moment, I was feeling like I had you_

Aaron sighed. He had expected it, but it still stung. "What time is it?"

"A quarter after three."

"We should probably go to bed now," Aaron didn't want to hang up but knew he had to.

Emily seemed just as hesitant when she said, "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to keep you up this late. Have a good night."

"It's okay Em, I always love talking to you. Goodnight."

_It's a quarter after three  
Saying everything we mean_


End file.
